


Waverly - Open Range Hearts

by thewaywedo33



Series: Earp Ranch [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywedo33/pseuds/thewaywedo33
Summary: One-Shot follow up to Open Range Hearts from Waverly's perspective.  Nicole has an important question to ask, Wynonna is all Wynonna, and Earp Ranch is still the place to be for family, friends, and love.





	Waverly - Open Range Hearts

Waverly startles awake as the radio alarm goes off, blaring some pop hit she’d know the words to if she was a little more cognizant.She reaches out blindly to turn it off, swatting around for the switch.It takes a few tries, but it eventually goes silent. 

She takes a deep breath in through her nose, taking the time to leisurely stretch her limbs in the early morning rays of sunlight streaming through the window. Her hands fall back to the bed with a muffled thump. On reflex she reaches over to the other side, feeling for any residual warmth left behind, only to find the cool greeting of a quilt and sheets left untouched overnight.  A momentary frown morphs into a smile; Nicole will be back tonight.

The thought has Waverly pushing out of bed with energy.  She pads barefoot into the kitchen with a slight bounce in her step, absently humming the song on the radio that woke her as she starts the morning coffee.  She drops a slice of bread into the toaster and heats up a pan for scrambled eggs while making a mental list of what she wants to do today. There’s certainly enough to keep her busy until tonight. 

With Fish gone on the cattle run, she’s on chicken feeding duty, so she doesn’t linger over breakfast long. A muffled bang sounds overhead as she finishes her coffee standing over the kitchen sink. Waverly smiles wryly over the rim of her coffee mug, because she knows Wynonna just violently flung herself out of bed, the way she tends to the morning after she’s had too much to drink.

Waverly sets her empty mug into the beat up soapstone sink and heads back to her bedroom to get dressed, hearing Wynonna’s loud and fumbled movements upstairs the whole way.  It’s actually a morning occurrence that’s happened less and less over time. After the events of last year, and some difficult but important conversations between them, Wynonna seems to be imbibing less often. Although she can still put a sailor to shame with her alcohol consumption when she sets her mind to it.

The Fall has yet to cede way to cooler weather, so Waverly opts for a light long sleeve shirt under a pair of jean overalls.  She plucks her straw cowboy hat from where it rests next to one of Nicole’s extras from a hook on the back of the bedroom door. Her work boots stay on a mat on the front porch, to save room in the bedroom closet.  The bedroom isn’t overly small, but it’s cozy at this point with all of her and Nicole’s things cohabiting. Waverly has zero regrets about giving up the extra space. 

Wynonna comes plodding down the stairs just as Waverly is leaving the house, her footsteps slow and heavy.  She pauses at the bottom step, eyeing the smile Waverly gives her with vexation. 

“You’re obnoxious.”  Wynonna declares with a voice still scratchy from sleep.  She doesn’t wait for a response before shuffling on to the kitchen.

“There’s half a pot of coffee left for you, try not to get any shell in your eggs, love you, bye!”  She calls out in an overly cheerful voice, knowing it will annoy her sister.  She leaves the house with a smile on her face, confident Wynonna is flipping her the bird from the kitchen.

Waverly’s first stop is the barn to fill up the feed bucket before hopping into an ATV to head out to the chicken coop. It’s possible she drives a bit faster and takes a longer route than necessary to get to her destination. It’s a beautiful morning, and driving just short of reckless through the pastures gives Waverly a joyful little thrill.

When she gets to the coop, their lone rooster is strutting along the perimeter, as if he’s waiting to be officially called off predator guard duty.  The chickens mill around making plucky sounds as they wait for breakfast. The second they spot Waverly spreading the feed on the ground in a large radius they all strut to the coop door to await their release.

“All the chicks totally dig me.”  Waverly chuckles at her own comment as the chickens make their way out for the food and free range time they get in the pasture each day.  She spends a few more minutes watching the birds, which always manages to make her smile, before heading back to the barn.

Once she parks the ATV she assesses the big project she wants to tackle today.  With most of the horses and the herd gone, now is the perfect time to clean out the stalls and put fresh hay down.  It’s going to take a while, but Waverly is actually looking forward to the work. 

She’s already on the second stall when a voice interrupts her. 

“Need a hand?”  Shorty asks from his spot at the stall gate, arms resting on the top bar.  His eyebrows are raised in question.

Waverly lowers the pitchfork in her hands, bracing her weight on the handle.  “I hardly think so mister, you know the doctor’s orders.”

Shorty rolls his eyes and gives a petulant snort.  “Oh come on, they are way overreacting.  It was just some angina.” The small smile on his face fades as he takes in the determined glint in Waverly’s eyes.

“They are looking out for your health and well-being.  You go back in a couple weeks for your follow-up and get a clean bill of health?  Then I’ll let you help with the heavy lifting.  For now just take it easy and do whatever you can that won’t physically tax you.”  She’s not budging on this, so she waits out his silence.

Finally he rolls his eyes with a huff.  “Fine.”  A small smile tugs at his mouth.  “You’re kind of an annoying kid, anyone ever tell you that?” 

There was a time when the comment would cut deep for Waverly.  Things have changed, but even now she has to fight the urge to cross her arms tight over her chest, despite knowing it’s a joke.  “Quite a few times, actually.” 

Her voice is light, a joking lilt to it, but she sees a recognition flash across Shorty’s face before he gives her a sincere smile.  “Thank you for caring enough about my well-being to take on my ego.  I don’t like being sidelined like this when everyone else is on the cattle run, but I appreciate knowing I have someone watching out for me.”

Waverly feels the slight tension in her shoulders ease away.“Well, it’s my intention to have you around here for a long time, so just remember that the next time you want to get ornery.”She picks up the pitchfork and spears the next clump of hay.“And if I recall correctly, Nicole mentioned wanting to spruce up the porch railing on the dining hall with a fresh coat of paint.Think maybe you’d be up for tackling that?”

Shorty’s face shows clear relief at having a task to do.  “Yes ma’am, I’ll get on it right away.”

He tips his hat to her before ambling out of the barn.

It takes Waverly a few hours to finish all the stalls, but the sense of satisfaction she has once it’s over is enormous. 

She walks back to the house with a spring in her step from a job well done.Wynonna is trotting down the front steps as she arrives, her nose wrinkling up when she takes in Waverly’s appearance.

“What the hell happened to you?  Were you so bored without Nicole here that you decided to take a roll in the hay by yourself?”  She reaches out and plucks a straw of hay out of Waverly’s hair.

“Hardy har.” Waverly shakes her head.  “No, I decided to actually be useful,” Wynonna presses a hand to her chest at the jibe, “and put fresh hay down in the stalls.”

A small crease forms between Wynonna’s eyebrows, and Waverly knows what’s coming before she even starts to talk.  “You know that’s why we have ranch hands, right?  A girl with your brains should be able to keep her focus on the business side of things.”

Waverly knows it’s meant as a compliment, but it’s still frustrating.  She’s fought this battle for what feels like her whole life.  It’s like everyone else decided what she should and shouldn’t be involved in because of her abilities at school, and they didn’t think about getting her actual input on the matter.

“I happen to like doing the hands on aspects of the job, not just the paperwork side.”Waverly reminds her.

“Oh yes, I’m quite aware of your enjoyment of the hands-on aspects.”  Wynonna wiggles her eyebrows and makes a gesture with her hands that Waverly doesn’t even want to try to decipher.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Waverly quips, making her way past Wynonna to the house and away from the rapidly deteriorating conversation.  “I’m taking a shower and heading into town for a bit, but I’ll be back before the herd arrives.”

“I’ll make sure to let Nicole know that it was the _herd’s_ return you were pining for.”  Wynonna calls after her.

“You can bite me.”Waverly singsongs back, letting the screen door swing shut behind her.

She takes her time in the shower, letting the hot water wash away any remnants of her labor before using the body wash with the scent she knows Nicole is crazy for. She smiles thinking about the exact way her girlfriend will breathe her in when she gets back. 

It’s only been twenty-four hours and she misses Nicole like crazy.The length of time doesn’t seem to matter; an overnight cattle run, or a couple weeks away working on a build with Mattie, Waverly misses her all the same.

She misses the brush of lips against her temple in the morning, the fingers that tuck the strands of hair behind her ear, and the whispered “Morning baby” every day that Nicole is gone.  It’s been her constant for a year now, and she really wants it to be permanent.

The thought has her heart somersaulting in her chest. 

Waverly is ready for forever. 

She’s pretty sure Nicole is too.  At least, that’s the sense she’s been getting more and more lately.  She’s willing to wait things out a bit longer, but if there isn’t even a discussion on the matter by the new year, Waverly is ready to take matters into her own hands.  She’s done it before, with pretty stellar results, and she’s not afraid to take the reins again.

*****

Gus’ is fairly busy for the hour, which Waverly chalks up to being a Saturday.  She smiles when she spots Chrissy at the bar finishing up a mug of coffee.

“Waves.”  Chrissy greets her.  “We still on for movie night Tuesday?”

Waverly nods, happy that she and Chrissy have grown close again since she cut Champ out of the picture and Nicole came into her life.She’s actually rekindled several of her friendships in the last year, with Nicole’s full support. 

“Absolutely.  Nicole and Wynonna have their basketball game to watch.”

Chrissy shakes her head.  “Who knew Wynonna was hiding an inner sports fanatic all these years?”

“Oh please, you know Wynonna could not care less about the actual game, that’s all Nicole.  Wynonna’s just in it to drink and yell while throwing popcorn at the screen.”

Chrissy grins.  “Hey, if it keeps me from getting public intoxication complaint calls about her, I’ll take it.”

“That was twice.  Don’t you be trying to besmirch the Earp name like that, or I’ll tell on you to your dad.”  Waverly fires back.

“Fair enough.”  Chrissy relents, picking her hat up from the bar and settling it on her head.  “Hey, do you happen to know a woman named Constance Clootie?”

Waverly thinks about the name, coming up with nothing that rings a bell.  “Doesn’t sound familiar.”

Chrissy nods while pulling some cash from her wallet, much more than a cup of coffee costs, and sliding it on to the bar.  “She was in here a few days ago, asking about some of the businesses in town. Earp Ranch was one of them. I think she’s new in town and just looking to get the lay of the land, but I figured I’d ask you about it.”

She turns her attention back to the bar.  “Thank you for the cup of coffee ma’am.”  She says to Gus, before making her way out of the bar, stopping to say hi to several of the bar patrons on the way.

Gus clears away the coffee mug and wipes down the bar where Chrissy sat, even though it shows no sign of needing it.  “Now there’s a girl who knows how to respect her elders, just like you.”  Gus makes a face.  “Not that I’m an elder, mind you.”

“Of course not.”  Waverly agrees.  “Now where’s the paperwork you want me to take a look at?”

Gus calls over the busboy that doubles as a backup bartender on busy nights to take over while she retrieves the paperwork from the small office in back.  She hands the papers over as she slides onto the bar stool next to Waverly.

It takes a moment before it sinks in for Waverly what she’s looking at.  “Is this–?”

“A life insurance policy.”  Gus nods.  “I know people don’t like to talk about such things, but with Shorty having his heart trouble recently it got me thinking I’m no spring chicken myself. I decided I should get things in order sooner rather than later.”

Waverly reads through the paperwork in disbelief.  “Gus, this says I’m the sole beneficiary for the policy.”

“It does.”  Gus answers evenly.

“But, I don’t understand.”  Waverly whispers.

Gus reaches out and clasps Waverly’s shoulder.  “Honey, you’re the closest thing I’ve got to family since my Curtis left to tend his tomato patch in the afterlife, and I wanted to do this for you.”  Gus sets her mouth in a firm line before she speaks again. “You’re a good kid, and it makes me happy to do this, so let me.”

Waverly stares at Gus, taking in the words.  She jolts forward suddenly, pulling Gus into a hug so tight the air huffs out of her.  “I can’t say I deserve this, but thank you.  From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

Gus pats her on the back, a clear symbol she’s ready for the hug to be done, and Waverly marvels at the small ways she and Wynonna are alike, even though neither of them would ever admit it. 

“This copy of the paperwork is for you to take.”  Gus gestures to the papers on the bar.  “And I want you to know, this money is for you to do whatever you like with.  I have no stipulations, it’s completely up to you.”  Gus fixes her with the most curious gaze, and Waverly fleetingly wonders if there’s more to her words, but then Gus is pointing at the clock on the wall.

“Now if I’m not mistaken, you might want to get on home so you’re there when the cattle come back.” 

Waverly looks over her shoulder, realizing Gus is right.  She grins at the thought of Nicole coming home. 

Gus places a hand on Waverly’s cheek.  “It’s good to see you so happy.”  She shakes her head. “Time was, your smile didn’t quite reach your eyes, but that’s not the case anymore.” Gus gives her cheek a gentle pat before sliding off the barstool and heading back behind the bar. 

Waverly slips the paperwork into her purse and fishes out the keys to her jeep.

“You tell that girl of yours the two of you are due over for a dinner soon.” Gus says as she slings a towel over her shoulder.

Waverly nods. “Of course.” Her smile fades to something tentative.  “Maybe Wynonna could come too?”

She waits the silence out, watching Gus closely.  It takes a minute, but then Gus is softening, one corner of her mouth quirking up the slightest bit.

“That’d be nice.”

Waverly gives Gus a grateful smile and wave. It might be an uphill battle, but she’s never going to stop trying when it comes to minimizing the distance between Gus and Wynonna.

*****

No matter how many times she watches Nicole return from the range on horseback, Waverly is certain it will never fail to taker her breath away.

She leans against the porch railing taking in the sight before her.  There’s an easy smile on Nicole’s face, her dimple flashing in and out of existence as she talks to Dolls beside her, the rest of the ranch hands in a casual formation behind them, and Skip trotting around the pasture where the herd has come to rest.

“You’re drooling.”  Wynonna’s voice startles her.

She turns to find her sister focused on the group as well, two people in particular capturing her attention. Well, maybe three now, but it’s hard to say what the hell the actual state of things are between Wynonna and Valdez.  They have a pretty antagonistic relationship, with an underlying layer of begrudging respect, and Waverly has seen where that road leads before.

“Speak for yourself.”  Waverly responds, smirking at the ‘rude’ Wynonna tosses her way, eyes never leaving the group riding towards the barn.  She can’t make out the words they’re saying, but something Nicole says has everyone laughing, including Dolls.

“Did he –?”  Wynonna narrows her eyes.  “Did he just belly laugh?”

“I’m so frightened right now.”  Waverly says, only half joking.

Nicole must sense them watching, because her eyes find Waverly’s, a softness settling onto her face as she gives the brim of her hat a gentle tug down in greeting, and god, that will never stop making Waverly feel things. 

“ _Jesus,_ you guys are disgusting.”  Wynonna interrupts Waverly’s thoughts. 

“I’m sorry?”  Waverly tries for an apologetic tone.

Wynonna points at her.  “No, you’re not, don’t even try to pretend.  You totally have your ‘I’m going to bone her so hard later’ face on right now.”

Waverly shrugs.  She’s not necessarily wrong. 

Wynonna shakes her head, a corner of her mouth turning up.  “I thought I was supposed to be the derelict of the family.  If people only knew.”

That makes Waverly smile.  “I will actually take that as compliment.”  She pushes off the railing.  “Come on, let’s go set up for dinner.”

“Okay, you adorable weirdo.”

Waverly’s smile turns into a full-blown grin.

*****

Once dinner is over everyone clears out, including Wynonna, and Waverly can’t even hazard a guess as to which cabin she’ll be spending time in tonight.

Waverly works on some of the supply order paperwork at her desk while Nicole showers. She finds herself distracted by the corkboard on the wall in front of her. There’s been several additions in the past year.

A photo of Nicole on her knees, her smile wide as she rubs at Skip’s ears, taken the first day he successfully rounded up a stray group of cattle; a dried wildflower from a bouquet Nicole got her for her last birthday; and what has become Waverly’s favorite picture ever. It’s of two of them on a horse, Waverly settled in front of Nicole, watching a particularly vivid sunset. Fish took it, presenting it to them with an apologetic smile and explanation that he was not trying to intrude on a private moment, but he thought they might like to have it. 

She reaches out to run her fingers across the photo before forcing herself to get back to the task at hand.  She gets so lost in the numbers that she doesn’t hear when Nicole returns. 

“Would it be weird to tell you that glasses wearing, number crunching Waverly is very attractive to me?”  Nicole says from the doorway.Waverly laughs, but the comment lands warm in her chest.  She pushes back from the desk, dropping her glasses on top of the paperwork, much to Nicole’s chagrin, if the slight pout on her lips is anything to go by.

“Weird is not the word I would use to describe that particular confession.  Feel free to tell me any time.”  She takes the time to appreciate the way Nicole looks in a towel as she enters the room.

Nicole grins, rubbing at her wet hair with a second towel.  “Duly noted.”  She makes her way across the room, draping the towel over the back of the desk chair before digging in one of her dresser drawers for sleep clothes.

“Shorty tells me you’re the one who mucked out all the stalls in the barn and replaced the hay?”  Nicole asks, turning with shorts and t-shirt in hand.

Waverly nods.  “I wanted to do it.”

“It looks great baby, you do excellent work. And I can’t tell you how relieved everyone is to not have to take that job on anytime soon.”  Nicole tucks a strand of wet hair behind her ear, scratching at her cheek before continuing.  “So I was thinking, maybe tomorrow we could go for a ride to our spot and hang out for a while.  There's a fence post on the west side of the pasture I need to replace, so maybe you could give me a hand with that first?”

Waverly can’t help but stare as Nicole’s words replay in her head.  There’s a relief and lightness in her chest that she couldn’t explain properly if she tried, but it has her moving forward, into Nicole, cupping her cheeks to pull her into a kiss that surprises her, if the sharp intake of breath through her nose is anything to go by.

Waverly runs a hand up into Nicole’s wet hair and holds her in place, kissing her senseless until the need for air forces her to pull away, if only slightly. 

“What was that for?”  Nicole whispers, her pupils blown wide. 

Waverly shakes her head.  “It’s not time for talking.”  She takes the clothes from Nicole’s hands and tosses them over her shoulder.  “It’s not time for those either.”

It’s awhile later before any coherent words are spoken again, aside from half formed swear words and bitten off words of love.

Waverly releases the vice grip her hands have on the sheets from their position planted on both sides of Nicole’s head.  She leans down and touches their foreheads together as they both wait for their breaths to return to normal, wanting to maintain the connection for as long as possible.

Nicole tilts her chin up to press a soft, fleeting kiss to Waverly’s lips.  “So, does that mean you’re okay with the plans for tomorrow?”

Waverly huffs out a laugh, nodding against her forehead.  “Yeah.”

The light that comes to Nicole’s eyes as she tucks a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear is radiant.  She shifts them to the side, enveloping Waverly in her arms and warmth. 

“I love you.”  Nicole whispers, and it’s not long before Waverly feels her breath even out into sleep.  She traces her fingers softly up and down Nicole’s back, taking her time before whispering “I love you too.”

It’s not long before she falls into sleep herself, completely content with Nicole home again.

*****

The weather the next day seems like it’s tailored just for them, with plenty of sun and fluffy white clouds against the blue sky.

They decide to leave Skip with Wynonna for the day, and she tries to act as if it’s an imposition, but they all know it’s not.

“Come on buddy, if you’re spending the day with Auntie Wynonna, I might as well finally teach you something useful. Today’s the day you learn to fetch a bottle of whiskey on command.”

“Oh boy.”  Nicole mutters, shaking her head as they head to the barn.

It doesn’t take long for them to deal with the fence post.  Nicole actually doesn’t do a whole lot, leaving the majority of the work for Waverly to do, only offering a pair of extra hands when needed.  There isn’t any kind of conversation about the segregation of work, just a quiet understanding in Nicole’s eyes when Waverly smiles at her in appreciation.

They chat about how the cattle run went on their slow paced ride to the old western-yellow pine on the river. 

When they arrive, Nicole dismounts first, waiting to tether both their horses to the lowest tree branch once Waverly climbs down from her horse. 

She makes herself comfortable with her back to the tree trunk, then reaches out a hand to guide Waverly down between her legs, back to her chest, before brushing Waverly’s hair to one side to press a kiss to her neck. 

Waverly doesn’t even try to suppress the shiver that runs down her spine at the contact.

They’re silent for a while, content to take in the scenery and listen to the river as it runs by. 

“What are you thinking about?”  Nicole asks, dropping her chin down onto Waverly’s shoulder.

Waverly speaks without thought.  “Gus named me the sole beneficiary on her life insurance policy, and it’s a pretty big one.”

Nicole tenses slightly behind her at the sudden topic shift.  She softens again almost immediately.  “Wow.”

“Yeah.”  Waverly wants to say she has no idea why she blurted out the news, but if she’s honest, it’s been buzzing around in the back of her brain since the conversation with Gus yesterday. 

She notes the way Nicole starts to rub a hand over the top of one of her thighs in an attempt to relax her.  “And something’s bothering you about this development.”

It’s not a question, and Waverly is grateful for how well Nicole knows her.  “It’s just, I don’t know how I feel about being the _sole_ person getting money.  I know she and Wynonna have a tenuous relationship at best sometimes, but...I’m worried about how it will make her feel when she finds out.”

Nicole hums in understanding, tightening the arm wrapped around Waverly’s waist to draw her back impossibly closer.  She doesn’t speak for a minute, and Waverly knows she’s mulling the situation over.

“If Gus offered Wynonna money, do you think she’d accept it?”

“Pfft, absolutely not.  They have way too much history and Wynonna is way too proud.”

Nicole nods, her temple brushing gently against the side of Waverly’s head.  “Okay. And did you mention to Gus you might actually be sharing some of the money with Wynonna?  Because I’m assuming that’s what you’ll do.”

“Not specifically, no,” Waverly trails off, “but Gus did make a big deal about telling me to do whatever I want with the money, and that she has no stipulations on it.”

“Well, then I would say Gus actually did include Wynonna as a benefactor, and she’s well aware of it.” Nicole says evenly.

Waverly realizes the truth in her words immediately.  “God you’re smart.” 

Nicole leans back against the tree again with a self-satisfied sigh.  “Well, I can’t very well coast through life on just my good looks, now can I?”

Waverly laughs, relaxing into the moment again.  “Well you _could,_ but I appreciate that you don’t.”

They fall into an easy silence again until the sun starts its descent in the sky.  “Should we head back?”  Waverly asks.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”  Nicole’s voice is distracted, and Waverly finds it cute when she gets so lost in her surroundings that she finds it difficult to pull herself back to the moment.

Waverly stands, brushing off the dirt from her pants.

“Um, I have a quick question for you first, if you don’t mind.”  Nicole’s voice stops her mid turn towards the horses. 

She turns back, raising her eyebrows at the way Nicole fidgets with one of her front pockets.

Nicole takes a slow breath, her eyes wandering their surroundings before coming back to Waverly.  “I like it here.”

Waverly blinks.  “Our spot?  Yeah, I like it too.”

Nicole smiles as she shakes her head, dimple coming out.  “No.  I mean, yes, I like our spot, but I’m talking about Earp Ranch.”  She runs a hand over the top of her hair; a move Waverly has come to know means she’s nervous.  “It feels like home.  _You_ feel like home.”  Nicole shakes her head again, her eyes going so incredibly soft in the way they sometimes do, and it makes Waverly feel weak in the knees.  “I never knew I could be this happy.  The work, the guys, Wynonna’s ornery ass, it all makes me happy.  But you,” Nicole pauses to swallow, “you make me happier than anything.”

It’s not until Nicole is sinking onto one knee and pulling a ring out of her pocket that Waverly processes what’s happening.  Her eyes prickle with tears she tries to hold back.

“Waverly Earp, I want to be on this adventure with you for the rest of my life.  Will you marry me?”

Waverly loses her battle with the tears.  As they spill over she takes the time to soak in every detail of this moment.  The way the light wind moves through the loose tendrils of Nicole’s hair, the sound of a bird chirping in the tree above them, the mountains in the distance rising as formidable witnesses to the moment, the way her own heart feels like it’s going to burst right out of her chest. 

An idea occurs to her.

“Can we do it here?”

Nicole’s brow crinkles as she looks around, as if the answer will jump out at her. “Can we do what here?”

Waverly can’t help it, she laughs.  “The ceremony.  Can we do it here, at our spot?”

The grin that lights up Nicole’s face is everything to Waverly.  “Does that mean you’re saying yes?” 

“Of course I’m saying yes. A thousand times yes.”  She responds, and it takes Nicole all of half a second to be up off her knees and slipping the ring onto her finger.

Waverly doesn’t even have time to admire it before Nicole is sweeping her off her feet and into a kiss that starts out exuberant and firm, but softens into a promise of forever.

When they pull apart Nicole wipes the tear tracks from Waverly’s cheeks.  “Do you have any idea how in love with you I am?” 

“I might have an idea.”  Waverly responds, unable to fight the grin that splits her face as she takes a moment to appreciate the way the ring sparkles.  “Can we go tell Wynonna?” 

Nicole nods enthusiastically, releasing Waverly from her embrace.  “I’ve been dying to tell her I was planning this, but I knew her big mouth would never be able to keep it a secret from you. But now we can tell her, and everyone else too. Hell, we can tell the world if you want.”

Waverly mounts her horse.  “Let’s start with the family, and we can worry about the rest of the world later.”  She tosses out casually.

Nicole goes still, one foot in a stirrup, her arm stretched up with a hand wrapped around the pommel of the saddle, ready to swing up onto her horse.  Her eyes hold a particular intensity, and Waverly might be worried if it wasn’t for the soft smile she wears.

“What?”

Nicole shakes herself out of it, finally mounting her horse.  “Nothing, you just make me really happy.”

“Yeah, well, right back at you.”  She looks towards home, an excitement fluttering in her belly.  “Race you.”  She calls out a moment before she prods her horse into a gallop across the range.

“Cheater!”  Nicole yells after her, but Waverly just laughs as she tries to chase her down.  They don’t slow down until they reach the barn. 

Nicole takes the time to unsaddle the horses, giving them a quick brush down before leading them to their stalls and giving them each a sugar cube and a gentle pat on their muzzles. Waverly watches on from her spot leaning against the wall. 

Nicole takes her time entering her personal space, placing a hand against the wall beside her head before kissing her slow and deep. Waverly could happily spend hours here kissing Nicole like this.

She holds a palm to Nicole’s cheek when they pull apart, getting lost in her brown eyes for a moment. She can’t help but remember their first kiss in this barn, when she realized she could easily drown in the depths of everything Nicole makes her feel.

Nicole smiles like she knows exactly what Waverly is thinking about.  “Come on,” she whispers, turning her head to press a kiss to Waverly’s palm, “let’s go find your sister.”

It doesn’t take them long, they spot Wynonna on the porch talking to Doc as soon as they leave the barn.  They stroll hand in hand to the house, trying to keep their smiles under control.

They must not do a very good job, because Wynonna does a double take in the middle of a sentence when they stop in front of her.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Waverly starts, but Wynonna’s eyes dart immediately to her left hand.

“Oh you better not be yanking my boob...is that what I think it is?”  She asks, her eyes darting back and forth between them.

“It is.”  Waverly tells her, her heart beating a crazy sort of pattern in her chest.

Wynonna’s face contorts into equal parts surprise and joy, and she pulls Waverly into a bone crushing hug the likes of which Waverly has never received from her. 

She finally lets go and gives Nicole an approving look.  “Well done Haught-stuff, it’s about damn time.”  She reaches out to smack Nicole on the ass. 

Nicole turns to her with eyebrows raised in disbelief at the action, but Waverly just shrugs, because, really, Nicole should have seen that one coming.

Doc is next to pull her into a hug, and his is much more gentle.  “Congratulations Waverly, I am so happy for the both of you.”  His smile is genuine and Waverly finds herself fighting another round of tears.  She knows she’s going to lose the battle soon enough.  She almost does when Doc claps Nicole on the shoulder and tells her “I can’t think of anyone better suited for our Waverly.”

“Hey!”  Wynonna startles them when she yells to Fish and Valdez out in the cow pen.  “Stop working, losers.  We have some celebrating to do.  I promise the cows will be fine for one damn night.”

And celebrate they do. 

Word spreads fast to everyone on the ranch, and before Waverly knows it, she’s been swept up in more hugs and given more congratulations than she can keep track of. 

Shorty is happy to play grill master to feed everyone, and Wynonna manages to produce an amount of alcohol that has Waverly questioning where she even keeps it all stored.    

It’s hours later, with a sliver of moon high in the sky and the night crickets chirping in the darkness around them, that Waverly finally has a moment to take it all in. 

The fire pit is still blazing, everyone milling around it in various states of inebriation. 

Wynonna is on her back on top of the picnic table they moved way too close to the fire pit, in complete disregard of safety, one knee bent and swaying back and forth.  Occasionally the swaying becomes a bit too vigorous and her foot slips off the side of the table and kicks Valdez, who is straddling one of the benches.  Waverly suspects the nudges aren’t all by accident, but aside from the occasional mutter from Valdez along the lines of “You’re insufferable”, she doesn’t seem all that bothered by it.

Dolls and Fish sit next to each other on one end of the picnic table, legs hanging over the edge, as they talk to Doc and Nicole.

Waverly can’t help the way her heart swells at the sight of the two of them.  Doc has a beer bottle in one hand, gesticulating wildly to whatever story he’s telling, with his other arm across the top of Nicole’s shoulders.  She’s not really sure which one of them is propping the other up, but the two of them have a slow motion sway back and forth going on. 

A look at her watch tells Waverly it’s well past midnight.  As much as she hates to break things up, she knows Nicole is going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow if she keeps taking swigs from the now almost empty bottle of whiskey in her hands.  Besides, Waverly thinks it’s perfectly okay to be a little selfish with her fiancé's time.

Nicole is laughing when Waverly approaches, her eyes glassy and cheeks flushed.  It takes until she’s standing pretty much in front of her for Nicole notice, but when she does, her entire face lights up. 

“Babe!  You came back.  You missed Doc’s story.  He tells really funny stories.” 

Waverly is sure Wynonna’s snort is loud enough for people in the next county to hear.

Nicole ducks out from under Doc’s arm, and it’s not the most graceful maneuver Waverly has ever seen her execute.  She gently pries the bottle of whiskey out of Nicole’s hand, setting it on the picnic table next to Wynonna, who mumbles “Score” before grabbing it.

“Come on cowgirl, I think it’s time we get you to bed.”  Waverly whispers, taking hold of Nicole’s hand and gesturing towards the house with her head.

A slow grin spreads across Nicole’s face.  “Yeah?” 

Waverly fights the laughter working its way up her chest, because there is no way Nicole is in any kind of shape to do anything but pass out, but if it helps get her in the house she’ll take it.  “Mmmhmm.  Good night everyone.”  Waverly calls out as she leads Nicole away, not bothering to open up the end of their night to discussion.

There’s a chorus of very sloppy sounding boos and whipping sounds from behind them.  Waverly ignores it, but Nicole lifts a hand into the air to flip everyone off as they walk away.  She pulls her hand back down to her side with a light smack as they walk by the cow pen.  “Night Buttercup!”  She calls loudly to where their now permanent cow resident is quietly having a late night grass snack.

Skip lifts his head from his spot dozing on the front porch as they climb the steps.  “Hey buddy,” Waverly greets him quietly, “I think you better sleep out in the living room again tonight, your Mom might step on you by accident in her drunken state.”

“Will not.”  Nicole mumbles behind her.

Skip drops his head back down with a full body sigh, wholly unimpressed with the interruption to his sleep. 

It’s not the most graceful walk down the hall Waverly has taken, with Nicole dragging behind, but eventually they get to the bedroom. 

Waverly pushes gently on Nicole’s shoulders to sit her on the bed before she kneels down to pull off her boots and socks.  She stands to start the task of unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt, slowed in her progress when Nicole slips her hands up under the hem of her shirt, rubbing her thumbs along Waverly’s hip bones.

“You’re so beautiful.”  Nicole tells her, and no matter how many times she hears it, Waverly still feels warm at the words.

“Thank you, but compliments aren’t going to get you any tonight, Romeo.”

“Psshhhhh, I am much smoother than that asshole.”

Waverly giggles, managing to work around the distraction of Nicole’s hands to finish unbuttoning her shirt.  “Indeed you are, but you are also very drunk right now.”

The pout that Nicole gives is something Waverly wishes she could get a picture of, for the memory and for possible future blackmail.  “I am still perfectly capable of rocking your socks off.”

The bravado is actually rather endearing.  Waverly cups her cheeks, giving her the most sincere look she can muster given the situation. “I have no doubt that you can baby, but right now I think what you need most is water and sleep.”  She drops a kiss onto the top of Nicole’s head before stepping away to grab a t-shirt out of the dresser.  “You think you can manage to put this on and use the bathroom while I get you some water?”

Nicole nods resolutely.  “Shirt, bathroom.  Got it.”

Waverly squeezes her shoulder before heading to the kitchen.  She fills three glasses of water, one for herself and two for Nicole, before slowly making her way back to the bedroom, careful not to spill.

Nicole is back in the bedroom curled up on her half of the mattress, quilt and sheet thrown down onto the foot of the bed.  Waverly touches her shoulder to get her to sit up enough to drink one glass of water, before setting the other down for later.  She can feel Nicole’s eyes on her as she takes her clothes off and pulls on a tank top and shorts. 

“I’m sorry I got so drunk. I have no idea how it happened.”  Nicole’s face is serious as Waverly climbs into bed and rearranges the discarded blankets around them.

Waverly holds back the look of disbelief she wants to give.  She knows exactly how it happened, with everyone handing Nicole a celebratory shot almost every time she turned around. 

She traces her fingers down Nicole’s arm, tangling their fingers together before lifting their hands and pressing a kiss to Nicole’s knuckles.  “It’s okay baby, there’s nothing to apologize for.  Now, if you do this on our wedding night, there might be hell to pay, but I’m not mad about tonight.”

“I will not get this drunk on our wedding night, I promise.”  A slow smile spreads across her face.  “We’re getting married.”

Waverly matches her grin.  “You bet your ass we are.  And we just had one hell of a celebration with the family because of it.”

Nicole closes her eyes.  “You have no idea how happy it makes me when you say that.”  She sighs sleepily.

It takes Waverly a moment to figure out what she’s referring to. She recalls earlier at the river, Nicole’s reaction to Waverly mentioning family, and it suddenly becomes clear. 

She reaches out to stroke her fingers gently across Nicole’s cheek as her breath evens out into sleep.  Her heart is so full for this woman, and she vows then and there that she’ll do everything possible to make sure Nicole knows she has family now who loves her unconditionally.

Carefully, she shifts them into a more comfortable position, trying not to wake Nicole, but she stirs when Waverly presses a kiss to her temple. 

“S’ one more surprise...tomorrow, kay?”  She slurs in her half-awake state.

“Okay.”  Waverly responds, not sure if she’s serious or dream talking.  “I love you.”  She whispers, her eyes starting to feel heavy. 

Nicole’s hand gives her own a gentle squeeze in response, before she drifts off to sleep again.

*****

“I don’t understand why you don’t like my idea of putting in a fireman’s pole.”Wynonna asks, arms crossed and tone exasperated.

Nicole arches an eyebrow.  “I can’t even take you seriously right now.”

They could continue this argument for another ten minutes and Waverly wouldn’t care.  She’s too busy feeling a potent mixture of joy and excitement. 

She runs her hand over the floor plans Nicole presented to her over their later than usual breakfast.  Floor plans for a house the perfect size for just the two of them, to be built less than two hundred yards from the main one.  Apparently she enlisted Mattie’s help with it, and Waverly makes a mental note to send her a very nice gift basket of some sort for her efforts.

While the house plans do not include a fireman’s pole, Waverly can’t help but notice just how many details they do include; details that she’s offhandedly mentioned liking over the time she’s known Nicole. 

Nicole remembered it all.

“I don’t even understand why the two of you have to move out anyway.”  Wynonna’s words draw Waverly back into the conversation.

Nicole sighs.  “We went over this already, Wynonna.  It will literally only take you one hundred eighty three seconds to walk from this house to ours.  I even accounted for how slow your ass moves when you’re drunk.”

Wynonna narrows her eyes.  “Is this because I walked around the house naked that one time and you saw me?”

“Three times.” Nicole responds under her breath, but Wynonna doesn’t catch it.

“Because, first of all, you’re welcome, and second, like that holds a flame thrower to the time I walked in on you banging Waverly on the kitchen table.”

The heat hits Waverly’s cheeks in a rush.  “Okay!”  She interjects, voice much higher pitched than she’d like.  “That’s enough of that.  Wynonna,” She turns to her sister, “I love you, and I love living here, but you have to admit, it might be nice to have the house to yourself.  No interruptions and worrying about any...guests you might have over.”

“But I like Nicole’s coffee better than my own.”  Wynonna whines.

Nicole manages an eye-roll without Wynonna seeing it.  “You can stumble over in the mornings for coffee if you want, I’ll even keep your favorite mug at our place.”

Wynonna eyes her warily, her resolve weakening.  “And I get to keep custody of Skip whenever there’s a thunderstorm at night?”

Nicole softens at the question.  “Yes, I think Skip would like that.”

Wynonna looks back and forth between the two of them before throwing her arms out.  “Okay! Go get married and build your stupid house and be all grossly domestic.  You’re disgusting, but somehow I still love you.”

She pulls Wynonna into a hug, and doesn’t miss the way her sister lets her linger with it longer than she normally would. 

When they pull apart Wynonna gives her arm a gentle squeeze.  “Well, I suppose I better go spread the good news that the kids are _finally_ moving out.”  She winks at Waverly on her way by.

“Unbelievable.”  Nicole mutters.  She visibly shakes herself out of the conversation before turning her attention to Waverly.  “So, you really like the plans?”

Waverly goes up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Nicole’s cheek.  “I love them.”

Nicole stops her from moving away, instead pulling her into a proper kiss before letting her go.  She eyes the clock on the wall.  “I suppose I should head out.  Cows to immunize, hay to bale, you know how it goes.”  Her dimple flashes with her smile.

“I do.”  Waverly responds.  She runs her hand lovingly over the floor plans one last time before turning her focus towards the day ahead. 

She grabs Nicole’s hat off the table and settles it onto her head for her, moving in for one more quick kiss.  When they part she gives the brim a gentle tug.

“Time to mount your horse and get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I wasn't originally planning on ever writing the proposal scene. I didn't think I had it in my wheelhouse, until I decided maybe I did. I know, I know, I'll pause while you all take in the profundity of that statement...
> 
> Anyway, I started writing Haught on a Horse a year ago, and I still love this stupid world. It's sweet, innocent and earnest, and Nicole and Waverly are so in love and so soft with each other. It's very much season 1 Wayhaught, which I adore.
> 
> I may write a few more one-shots from different perspectives, or I might do a full-on sequel down the line, depends on how the writing spirit moves me. 
> 
> I can't wait for Season 2, may the television gods (i.e. Emily Andras) give us another amazing season full of laughter, love, badassery, and hopefully a crap ton of Wayhaught to freak out over.
> 
> P.S. Special shout out to iamthegaysmurf on tumblr for randomly deciding Waverly's cow was named 'Buttercup'. It's canon now buddy. Your comments and naming skills are truly top-shelf.
> 
> P.P.S Could my author's notes BE any longer? I mean, yes, they technically could, but...hell, I'll shut up now. 
> 
> (Yells from beyond the notes box) Long live Haught on a Horse!


End file.
